redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrint/History
Warrior Ceremony Thrint first appears while he was waiting for the Warrior Ceremony to start, in the climax of the conflict between the Abuso and Pareia tribes, when Pere, Yulian and Slav Venersis were about to take action. By rolling four dice he interrupts the tense atmosphere. He is shown reading a book. He asks Yulian to pick up a number from one to six, while ignoring Yulian's request to identify himself. After saying Yulian is dumb Thrint continues (annoyingly) inquiring him for a number, until Haisha realises who Thrint is and shouts the number four. Thrint empathizes he didn't ask him but the Young Glow, so Haisha tells Yulian to just pick a number. Yulian also says four and Thrint agrees with his choice. Thrint moves extremely fast towards the Abuso tribesman (Doyle) who offended Pareia's Glow and attacks him then goes back to his original place. No one saw what happened but Yulian, and some only managed to detect Thrint moved. Doil coughs blood, worrying his fellow tribesmen. Thrint says that the guilty must pay the price. He suddenly feels sleepy and hugs Shubeon, asking to be protected, then he falls asleep. The conflict is solved while Thrint is sleeping. Lakrimoso decides, with Yulian's approval, to give punishment to Pareia tribe as a whole. Haisha tells the rest of the group he thinks Thrint is Igpais' disciple. Thrint wakes up and is shown being glad to be with his tribesmen. Yulian asks whose family Thrint is from and he answers he doesn't know which family he belongs to, since his father never told him. Haisha then asks Thrint who is his father without getting a concrete answer ("Father is father"). Thrint suggests the group to read books so they can become as smart as him. The Warrior Ceremony begins and Thrint falls asleep. His tribesmen decide to bury him to keep him safe, placing an illusion over the buried body so it doesn't catch any unwanted attention. Thrint is unburied after they tribesmen completed their goal for the first trial. He wakes up to threaten the person who was leading others to follow and attack Trekol. After the trial ends he falls asleep again. Thrint and the rest of Pareia's warriors go to see the Warrior's contract before the start of the second trial. Thrint sleeps several days through that trial until he wakes up to spar against Yulian. Thrint moves at high speed and arrives next to Yulian, who manages to see him and uses his Great Sword to block Thrint's path. Thrint retreats and uses an energy-like throwing technique, which is easily dodged by Yulian. Although this attack wasn't aimed at Yulian and stabs an outsider, an empire soldier. They get surrounded by the empire soldiers and their leader because Pareia's tribesmen had food, but they are easily disposed of by Yulian. The second trial ends and the third starts within three days. Thrint goes to bed extremely fast, but the trial starts right away. He is placed in a bag, which is carried by Shubeon. He wakes up while he and his tribesmen are surrounded by "Black fog" , and he informs the rest that the fog should only be in Valhalla and if they are to breath that fog ten times, they'll die. Yulian asks Thrint to carry Trekol while he takes care of the fog. Once they are out Thrint falls asleep again. They resume the third trial and Shubeon continues to carry Thrint in the bag until they arrive to their destination. During the first part of the fourth trial Thrint is still being carried by Shubeon. He wakes up during the second part because someone attacked the bag he was sleeping in. Everyone that was battling nearby focus their attention on him. He throws several energy threads and we see how two people drop dead. Then he rushes towards another enemy and slays him. Haisha hopes for Thrint to last a while longer, but he falls asleep on the spot. The trial ends shortly after Thrint falls asleep and is placed on a bed by Shubeon. His tribesmen then give Thrint to Lakrimoso while he is asleep, making him forfeit the 5th trial. Later he wakes up inside an empty room, still inside the bag, complaining that someone injured him, swearing he'd make them pay. Falls asleep while wondering where his companions are. He is rescued from the empty room by Trekol and Pere, and they wake him up since Shubeon wasn't around to carry him. The three of them cross a door and find what seems to be a special dimension created by a spell, where they can't tell sky and ground apart. They meet Noya who tells them to back from where they came and to stay there until someone else looks for them. Red Storm After the Warrior Ceremony is over they all return to their Tribe and Yulian creates Red Storm. While they were discussing Red Storm first steps, Thrint wakes up. After Shubeon tests Yulian's strength and gets defeated, Thrint fights against Yulian. Thrint creates 4 "illusions" of himself and surrounds Yulian. After he defeats the first illlusion Thrint creates more. Yulian realises that even if he is fighting against afterimages, the attacks they make are real. Yulian uses heavenly aura and crushes all the illusions, discovering the real one. Yulian is about to begin his attack but Thrint falls, feeling sleepy he concedes, saying he won't fight Yulian again. Red Storm training begins,Thrint usually sleeps next to Yulian while the new members are training. While red storm was doing a team competition, Thrint approaches Yulian and tells him that it looks fun. Yulian tells Thrint he could join if he had subordinate warriors, to which Thrint replies that his skills aren't something that could be shared, and even if they could be, his subordinates would all fall asleep like he does. Thrint reveals that his head and his whole body aches after performing his abilities, and that's the reason why he sleeps too much. Thrint also says his father taught him that if he can't kill he would get killed, that's the reason why he still uses those skills even if he has to deal with the pain afterwards. He also says that there's no reason to fight if you know you can't win. Yulian asks why Thrint fought against him that time when he gave up, to which Thrint replies he only knows how to kill when he fights, but he's not confident in mock battles. Yulian inquires about the duration of his ability and Thrint replies he doesn't know how long he can sustain that state, since he always stopped because it hurt. Yulian decides Thrint needs to strengthen his body to endure his technique. And so Thrint begins his hellish training of trying to stay awake the more he can. Red Storm goes to the Field of Beasts to train. Once inside Shubeon starts carrying Thrint in a bag again whenever he is asleep. Once Yulian is back from the seal in the depths of the Field of Beasts, Thrint says he was able to withdraw a day without sleeping, but says something feels off. Thrint sleeps while Yulian takes Red Storm near the Seal location, where they will face powerful beasts. Then Yulian invites Thrint to get rid of the people who are trying to destroy the seal, and Thrint decides to go along. Thrint wakes up once they are above ground and complains to Yulian about being used and always being thrown into a bag. Yulian responds saying he is always sleeping while others are training. Thrint tells Yulian he is feeling light, and feeling light isn't feeling good. Yulian ponders how to help Thrint, he is powerful but his state won't help in the upcoming situations. Thrint falls asleep. In a given time of the night, Yulian is training Thrint, asking him to go slower. Yulian thinks that if Thrint saves energy by being slower, he will be able to endure much more. Thrint finds this rather difficult, because he thinks that if he lowers the afterimages to less than three, he will be too weak. Thrint's father said that the more afterimages he had, the stronger he will be. Yulian tries to make him realise that despite being stronger, he won't last enough in a battle. Thrint has his doubts, and Yulian tells him that if he needs to, he could move faster, but not if it wasn't necessary. Thrint begins to train according to what Yulian previously told him. Thrint and Yulian hear a sound. Thrint says he knows the sound, that his father fought "it" for a long time while he was hidden. That's the reason why he only remembers the voice. Thrint gets aggressive and Yulian asks him what he thinks of doing. Thrint answers he'll fight and ask his father's whereabouts. Yulian grabs Thrint and jumps to a tree brunch, observing how Lanoia and his underlings approach the seal and start their incantations. Thrint gets impatient. They wait a little while more and Yulian gives the signal to start attacking. They both rush towards Lanoia, showing a great coordination when attacking him. Yulian and Thrint get trapped in a muddy-like area, but Yulian breaks it and tells Thrint to escape. Thrint is already ussing three afterimages. After exchanging some blows with Lanoia, he gets trapped in the "Evelop" spell casted by the latter. Yulian starts attacking Lanoia again, making Thrint able to escape Lanoia's spell. Thrint and Yulian begin again their coordinated attack. Lanoia gets his companions backup, Thrint begins to fall asleep. He gets annoyed by the spell casters incantations and starts attacking wildly, while informing Yulian he is feeling sleepy. Yulian goes to his side and supports him, letting him rest. While fighting Yulian gets careless and lets Lanoia approach Thrint. Thrint wakes up becaue of Yulian's shouts and attacks Lanoia, managing to grab his hand. Thrint was intending to cut his hand off but he falls asleep. Lanoia takes Thrint as hostage and makes Yulian throw his weapon after making a cut on Thrint's neck. Despite having Thrint as a hostage, Yulian doesn't let Lanoia tie him up. Yulian attacks Lanoia while he still has Thrint, but Mysterious Spirit appears and interferes. Yulian starts attacking the newcomer until he manages to get Thrint back. Pareia's Invasion of Shuaruri During the war between Pareia and Shuaruri tribes Thrint isn't shown battling among Red Storm division. He later is shown practicing mock combat with Yulian. They stop because Thrint feels sleepy and Yulian tells him he has improved a lot. Maeimaria and Lakrimoso appear to give Thrint his Warrior Ceremony's reward. Lakrimoso casts a spell that envelops Maeimaria and Thrint in a sphere, because others can't see how the powers are bestowed. Inside the sphere, Thrint is still sleeping, floating in the hair. The Priestess touches Thrint's face gently and express pity for how he has lived until now. He tells Thrint his power is explosion (as in burst of power), and while crying she bestows him the name of "The One Who Blazes Brilliantly" and tells him not to reveal it to anyone. Then she says that the hope he has is that nothing is set in stone and looks at Yulian throuht the sphere with a sorrowful expression, wishing she could help. Later, when in the Battle for Third Oasis, Thrint agrees to accompany Yulian to taunt the enemy and to be his flag bearer. He sees the taunting as if it was a game. He dodges every arrow that is sent to him with ease, enjoying the loose fit of the fancy clothes. They finish their baiting unharmed and Thrint falls back, letting Yulian engage in his duel with Basura. After the success of the battle, Thrint travels with Red Storm to ambush the final oasis from behind. He proves very useful when the ambush is discovered, and helps Yulian take down the many Shuaruri trying to escape. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages